


The Last Summer

by Nabamitakanjilal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chinguline (EXO), Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabamitakanjilal/pseuds/Nabamitakanjilal
Summary: Ever since dog hybrid Chanyeol laid his eyes on ragdoll cat hybrid Kyungsoo, he knew he was going to be whipped. However, the one thing he didn't know was, Kyungsoo hated canines.





	The Last Summer

**Author's Note:**

> So hi! First of all, I'd like to thank the prompter for promoting such an amazing prompt. Secondly, I'd like to apologize for not really following it. I'm sorry dear prompter if this isn't the fic you hoped for. I am going through a very troubled phase of my life and had a terrible writers' block. So sitting down writing it took a lot of efforts for me. But I'm really thankful that your prompt made me go through all this because after finishing it, I feel really happy. Also, I'm really thankful to my best girl Sin for brainstorming with me. Also, I'm really thankful to the author Hajinnie for helping me with points to improve. Even my twitter mutual who helped me out by giving her opinions which helped me a lot. I'm also thankful to my beta for helping me with the fic. And lastly, I'm thankful to the bottomsoo admins for being so helpful and supportive. They are the gems guys!

** The Last Summer. **

It was a sunny day when Chanyeol first saw Kyungsoo. It was not one of the most romantic moments in the history of romantic moments, but it was enough to take Chanyeol’s breath away. At that time, he had no idea who Kyungsoo was. All he knew that there was a beautiful black cat hybrid standing under the oak tree and if Chanyeol didn’t run faster, that cat hybrid’s handsome face would get bruised up within a second or so.

“Hey!” he shouted at the top of his lungs, trying his best to catch the attention of the smaller hybrid. “Watch out!” he had screamed.

But before the sound of his voice could alert the cat hybrid, the deed was already done. The ball, which was speeding with an excellent force, given it was kicked by none other than soccer team captain aka the badass Persian cat hybrid Kim Minseok, had already hit the smaller hybrid. Its impact was so strong, that the smaller hybrid tumbled to the ground and howled in pain.

Chanyeol had let out a loud groan in response. Not only did it pain him to see the cat hybrid’s beautiful face bruised up, but he was also going to get scolded for not saving the ball (since he was the goalkeeper and all). He had run-up to the boy as he hurriedly removed his gloves and extended a hand to help him up. 

It was all well and good until the smaller hybrid looked up and Chanyeol at that instant knew he was fucked. Because holy mother of god, how could a hybrid look so effortlessly beautiful even when they had a bruised face? How was that even possible?

From his big bug eyes to his cute little button nose to his red plump lips (which was kinda bleeding now?), how could anyone look his adorable and beautiful? 

Chanyeol had gulped hard at that time. In his 18 years of life, he had never encountered a situation where he was completely speechless like this. He tried to normalize himself, took deep breaths in and did an internal pep talk to compose inner self. 

With his heart thundering in his chest, he cleared his throat and tried to grab the smaller hybrid to help him up. But to his dismay, the smaller hybrid shook him off and shot the deadliest glare he had ever seen in his direction. 

It was so deadly; it melted his heart in a puddle of goo and sunshine.

He straightened up as he saw the smaller hybrid scramble to his feet and dash towards the school building in one of the most adorable half - run – half – walk way. His black fluffy tail was fluffed up more to seem bigger and Chanyeol found himself wanting to touch it badly. Just as the smaller hybrid was about to enter the main building, he turned back and shot another deadly glare at him.

In that instant, Chanyeol’s gut twisted weirdly and he knew that from this day onwards, he was going to have a severe crush on this beautiful cat hybrid.

It was later that day, after pestering his homeroom teacher straight for two hours; he came to know the name of the cat hybrid he saw on the field earlier that day. 

His name was Do Kyungsoo. He was a ragdoll cat hybrid and he had transferred from Changsa along with his cousin Yixing who was a Himalayan cat hybrid. They were going to spend the next few years here because of some business deals going on in their dad’s company.

After receiving the information and being shooed away, Chanyeol had decided to return to his class. It was during that time he first saw Kyungsoo’s smile. It felt as if the whole school was shinning because of his radiant smile.

It was then Chanyeol realized that the last summer before his high school ends had already begun.

^^^

“What’s up losers?” Jongdae greeted as soon as he entered the classroom. It was comparatively empty considering it was almost lunch period and most of the third-year students had already gone home or were arriving like the Shiba Inu hybrid himself.

Chanyeol let out a groan as he spotted the smaller hybrid and decided to peek out the window in favor of ignoring the next scene which was about to happen in a few seconds or so.

“So,” he drawled as he dropped on the seat in front of him. “How did he reject you today?”

Chanyeol let out a soft whine as he hid his face in his palms. He could hear his seatmate Oh Sehun, a Chow Chow hybrid, snicker before he took it upon himself to recite the story which happened earlier today.

“Our lover boy went give his darling ice cream today but he got hissed at. Loverboy got so scared that he spilled the ice cream upon himself.” Sehun retold, barely holding a giggle.

“Aww…Poor baby,” Jongdae cooed as he ruffled Chanyeol’s hair to soothe him. Chanyeol felt relaxed and let himself smile at the feeling of Jongdae’s fingers. 

“Anyways,” he said after a while with a devilish smirk plastered on his face, “Y’all owe me 10 now.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, there was loud wail heard from the entrance of the class. They all turned around and saw Byun Baekhyun, a beagle hybrid, standing there looking like he had been betrayed. He stormed his way towards the trio and slammed his hand on top of the table as he glared at Jongdae.

“Why do I need to pay you 10? Don’t you already owe me 20?” he asked, trying to act menacing and all.

“Kyungsoo hissed at him today,” Sehun answered instead of Jongdae, pointing in Chanyeol’s direction as if the taller hybrid wasn’t there, to begin with. 

“Ow man.” Baekhyun sighed as he grabbed a 10 dollar note from his wallet and passed it to Jongdae who had a shit-eating grin plastered across his face.

Chanyeol quietly sulked as he watched the three of his friends talk about various things which mostly included how they were going to set their next bet and everything. It was not their usual way of passing time ever since Chanyeol confessed to them that he had a crush on the feline hybrid.

It wasn’t that serious at that time. They mostly teased him whenever Kyungsoo was around. But after the cat hybrid started glaring or hissing at him whenever Chanyeol tried to approach him, they started setting bets on how he would be rejected on that particular day.

Chanyeol knew that his friends never meant to hurt him with these settings. They even encouraged and helped him to go up and talk to Kyungsoo. But during times like these, it somehow made his heart heavy. Not because his friends were making fun of him, but because he couldn’t understand why the cat hybrid hated him so damn much.

He knew for a fact that he wasn’t that unattractive. He was tall, taller than most of the students in their class and he was well built too. Of course, it was due to the fact he was a Saint Bernard hybrid. But even then he was confident about his face. I mean it's not every day you visit a fortune teller and they say that you’ve got a face like a king.

So why, why does Kyungsoo dislike him so much? Why does he hate him to the point where even seeing him makes the other hybrid hiss at him? He almost had tears in his eyes when he thought about the face Kyungsoo made today when he accidentally touched his tail to give him the ice cream.

“Hey loverboy,” Baekhyun called, waking him up from his thoughts, “Look! your boy’s down there!” he said pointing in the direction of the ground.

Chanyeol instantly perked up and leaped towards the nearest window to see his Kyungsoo. he was already so excited about seeing him that his tail started wagging by itself. He leaned forward and tried his best spot Kyungsoo but to his dismay, the feline hybrid was nowhere to be seen.

His ears flattened against his head when he heard the three of his friends snickered behind him. He let out a whine and pouted as he turned to face them. “You guys are so mean.” He grumbled, his pout still intact. “I’m going home.”

“Hey what about trigonometry class?” Sehun called behind him as he grabbed his bag and started walking towards the exit.

“Copy the notes as your punishment.” he articulated with a smirk. “All three of you or else Mr. Lim will know what you three did last Wednesday.”

He could hear the collective gasps of the three as he left the classroom with a grin on his face.

^^^

Chanyeol was almost at the entrance when he spotted the similar black tail rushing towards the gym storage room. He tried to ignore it, tried his best to remember the hissing face of Kyungsoo. But his body had always been a traitor in these kinds of situations. And just like that, he was already walking in the direction of the storage room.

Whoever said that curiosity killed the cat, was wrong. Because curiosity also killed the dog. especially Chanyeol.

He tried to move as quietly as possible and tiptoed around the small building to peek at whatever that was happening there. But as soon as his eyes landed on the scene in front of him, he straightened up and felt a growl slowly escaping from his throat.

His Kyungsoo was surrounded by three canine hybrids. 

They were almost a foot taller than him and Chanyeol could smell how they were giving off their dominating smell. It was so obnoxious that it made Chanyeol’s jaw clench. He could see how scared Kyungsoo was given the way his tail was fluffed to the double of its original size. He couldn’t hear what they were saying to the smaller hybrid but he could feel that it was something suggestive because of the glare that Kyungsoo directed towards them. 

seeing the three taller hybrids crowding up his Kyungsoo’s personal space like this, Chanyeol couldn’t keep his calm. He walked up to them with his most menacing look and dominating aura as he growled at them in a warning. 

“Hey! Quit it!” he commanded sharply. He looked at the three of them with sharp glare and bared his fangs to give out a clear warning.

Seeing his angry demeanor, three of the canine hybrids backed away. They were so scared of Chanyeol’s glare and his tall stature, that they didn’t even think about putting up a fight and scampered right away.

Only when Chanyeol was sure that those three canine hybrids were no longer in sight, he turned to see Kyungsoo. 

Chanyeol had never imagined that there would be a day where he will see Kyungsoo looking like the way he did right not. To say that the smaller hybrid was scared, was a complete understatement. His pupils were blown wide and sweat was streaming down the side of his face. He had his claws out and his tail was fluffed up double its original size. His ears were pointed straight and Chanyeol could see how bad he was trembling.

Kyungsoo was panicking and if Chanyeol didn’t want to get bitten or injured badly, he would have to approach the smaller hybrid very cautiously. He tried to release a calming scent in the air surrounding them as he stepped towards Kyungsoo slowly. Only he saw that Kyungsoo was calming down gradually, did he completely approach the smaller hybrid.

“Hey,” Chanyeol asked cautiously. “Are you alright?”

Kyungsoo looked up at him and instantly shot him his best glare. Chanyeol thought that he would hiss at him again but to the contrary, he didn’t do anything. He even seemed calm and relaxed if Chanyeol was being honest.

Seeing his calm and relaxed demeanor for the very first time, Chanyeol didn’t know what to do. He felt unable to move or speak as he watched the smaller hybrid trying to collect himself. He then took his bottle of water and handed it to Kyungsoo, hoping that it would help him to calm himself faster.

Kyungsoo looked up at him once and quietly accepted the bottled water. Once he finished gulping it down, he looked at Chanyeol with his eyes narrowed and face contorted in a frown.

“You didn’t need to save me,” he stated, returning the empty bottle. “I’m perfectly capable to protect myself.”

Chanyeol let out a soft sigh and looked down. “I know.”

“Then why did you do it?” Kyungsoo shot back.

‘ _ Because I like you _ ,’ Chanyeol wanted to answer that. Instead, he replied with a soft “I don’t know.”

Seeing the exasperated expression on Kyungsoo’s face, Chanyeol decided that it was time for him to leave. He turned around and was about to walk away from the smaller hybrid when he felt something tug at his shirt. he turned back and saw a scene which melted him right there in his spot. 

Kyungsoo had his head ducked down as he held on to Chanyeol’s shirt. Chanyeol could see how the tips of his ears had turned beet red and honestly, it made it so hard to not kiss him right then and there.

“Is everything okay?” Chanyeol asked, peering down at him only for the smaller hybrid to avert his eyes.

“Thank y-you.” He mumbled softly as he let go of Chanyeol.

If Chanyeol had a weak heart, he would have combusted right then and there. but Chanyeol was a strong beast (or at least he was trying to be in front of Kyungsoo to maintain his new earned dignity). Therefore, he stood straight and let himself have a wide grin before he bid adieu to his sweetheart for the day. 

That day Chanyeol had a hard time falling asleep as he kept thinking about the ragdoll cat hybrid and wondered how someone could be so damn adorable

^^^

“You look like shit,” Sehun commented as soon as Chanyeol plopped down on his seat beside him. He would have glared at the other hybrid if it was any other day, but since he was still high from that small ‘Thank You’ from Kyungsoo, he gave him his signature toothy grin. Love surely does change your personality.

Sehun, on the other hand, looked like he just saw a ghost.

Before any of the two taller hybrids could say anything, Baekhyun casually strolled in, humming his favorite song from some artist called Exo. He gave them a suspicious look as he sat down on his seat and placed his bag beside him.

“What’s wrong with you two?” he asked, giving the stink eye. His pointy ears looked even pointer as he scrutinized the two taller hybrids.

“I called Chanyeol shit and he grinned at me,” Sehun said, his expression borderline scared.

“It’s Chanyeol hyung for you dumbass,” Chanyeol responded with a smack on Sehun’s head.

“Who are you calling dumbass?” Sehun howled in pain as he rubbed his head, glaring at Chanyeol. “You’re the dumbass!”

“You smiled when I called you shit!” Sehun pointed out, looking annoyed.

“Yeah! Because I’m happy!” Chanyeol announced. “Because I’m a happy shit,” he said it in a much softer voice.

Jongdae, who had just arrived at the scene, looked at the three of them like they had grown three extra heads. He quietly walked up to Baekhyun and nudged him on the side to get his attention. “What’s going on?” he inquired, looking at the two taller hybrids.

“Chanyeol just announced that he’s a happy shit.” Baekhyun clarified, his expression bemused.

Jongdae speared a glance at the three of them before he burst out in laughter. He doubled over in his laughter as clutched his desk hair to hold himself up. He didn’t know why he found it so funny, but he just couldn’t control his laughter at all.

Chanyeol, on the other hand, was baffled. he looked at Jongdae and saw how his blonde ears were twitching from his laughter and how his lips were curled up at the end as he tried to control himself. It would have looked cute if it was any other situation, but right now it irritated him.

“What’s so funny?” Chanyeol questioned, leaning back in his seat as he tried to calm himself down. Why was everyone trying to ruin his happy mood? He just wanted to let them know why he was happy for god sake!

“Okay, okay,” Jongdae panted as he sat down and took deep breaths to control his laughter. “Mr. Chanyeol the happy shit, care to let us know why you’re a happy shit?”

“Finally!” Chanyeol let out a huff of breath as he relaxed in his seat and grinned at the other three. “You won’t believe what happened!”

“Trust me, we will,” Baekhyun snickered as he sat down, earning a glare from the taller man.

So Chanyeol did exactly that. He sat and scooted closer to the three of them as he started retelling his story from scratch. He recounted every detail, every expression, every word spoken at that moment. He thoroughly scanned everyone’s expression and watched with a hopeful face as he waited for their reaction.

“So,” Jongdae rubbed his chin as he looked thoughtfully at the taller hybrid, “You’re telling me that this thing happened and it’s not just a part of your imagination?”

“Yeah what’s the proof that this is real?” quipped Sehun to which Baekhyun also nodded in agreement.

“Why are you guys so mean?” whined Chanyeol as his ears flattened against his head. “I’m telling you this happened for real!”

Seeing his sad expression, the three of them softened. Jongdae ruffled his hair in adoration as Sehun patted his back soothingly. Baekhyun, on the other hand, pulled his ears to distract him from his sad thoughts though it only resulted in Chanyeol groaning out loud because of the pain.

“But if it happened for real, then it’s a good opportunity for you to get close Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun said after a while. 

Chanyeol perked up at that and his tail started to wag immediately at the thought of hanging out with the ragdoll hybrid. “You think so?”

“Yeah,” Both Baekhyun and Jongdae nodded in unison as they tried to boost Chanyeol’s confidence and happy mood.

“Yeah! it will be a good opportunity!” Sehun agreed, nodding his head comically. “He may not glare and hiss at you anymore but I can't guarantee whether he will like you or not.”

“Sehun,” Chanyeol pouted, his face forming a slight frown.

Before the four of them could argue further, the bell rang signaling the start of another class.

^^^

Kyungsoo tapped his foot against the floor as he waited anxiously on the rooftop. Yixing was supposed to meet him here with their lunch but the older hybrid was nowhere in sight. he let out a loud sigh as he walked over to a bench which overlooked the field and sat down on it. He usually had his lunch alone but today he had a very important situation to discuss with the older hybrid.

Also, the said ‘very important situation’ just walked out into the field with his pals, looking effortlessly gorgeous with his floppy brown ears and fuzzy curved tail. It looked so fuzzy and soft that Kyungsoo had a weird urge to pet it (He also wanted to pet the canine hybrid secretly, maybe even lick him.) Kyungsoo’s eyes widened as he realized just what in the world he was thinking about. He shook his head vigorously to get rid of that particular thought. 

“Why are you shaking your head like that?” Yixing asked as he walked in with their lunches, his expression borderline amused.

“Uh...” Kyungsoo felt a loss for words as he realized that he was caught in a very weird situation. His cheeks reddened along with his ears. “nothing. I’m just doing exercise.”

Yixing raised his eyebrows at him in wonder. “Really? since when did you start exercising?”

“Um...” Kyungsoo stuttered. why in the world was he being interrogated again? “Since today?”

“Okay.” Yixing sing-songed with a smile as he sat down beside the ragdoll cat hybrid and handed him his favorite brand of cat food. He smiled as he saw the smaller hybrid happily taking up his box and opening it with his signature heart-shaped smile.

“Smells so good!” Kyungsoo grinned as took a sniff before diving in.

They ate quietly as they soaked up in the midday sun. The weather was turning colder as autumn approached them rapidly. It had already been three months since they started this school. Time surely flies when you’re busy. 

Kyungsoo let out a soft sigh he placed his now empty box beside him and leaned back with his hands placed beside him. from his position, he could see his ‘very important situation’ playing soccer. He was so engrossed with watching him that he didn’t realize that Yixing was calling him. He only jolted away from his thoughts when the taller hybrid blew air in his ear.

“Hyung...” He whined as licked his hand to rub on his ears. His ears are damn sensitive you know.

“So Park Chanyeol was your ‘very important situation?’” Yixing inquired, trying his best to hide the smirk that was threatening to form.

Kyungsoo looked at him with the ‘deer caught in headlights’ expression and his ears instantly turned red. he looked down and tried to hide the blush that was spreading from cheeks to his entire face.

“H-how did you know?” He stuttered from embarrassment.

“I’m your hyung, Soo,” Yixing giggled softly as he ruffled his hair and looked at him with adoration in his eyes. “Also it’s obvious.”

“Oh god!” Kyungsoo whispered as he hid his face in his hands. Being obvious was the last thing that he wanted.

“So..?” Yixing nudged his side as he tried to get rid of Kyungsoo’s embarrassment. ”Care to tell hyung how it happened?”

Kyungsoo peeked from his hands and relaxed as soon as he saw the older hybrid smiling softly at him. he should have known. He should have known that even when the world is against him, Yixing is the only person who wouldn’t leave him. Yixing, his hyung, his best friend, the only person who would never judge him for his decisions.

“So you know about the incident that happened last week?” Kyungsoo started slowly. he didn’t know why he felt so nervous all of sudden. It had been a week since that event and Kyungsoo didn’t know why he couldn’t look Chanyeol in the eye anymore. And every time he did, he had no idea why his heart thumped against his chest so rapidly. 

“Yeah,” Yixing said, clenching his jaw to not curse out loud. “Those bastards were lucky that they got out of it alive.”

“Yeah, uh, well, Chanyeol saved me,” Kyungsoo confessed after a beat and instantly looked at Yixing for any kind of reaction.

“Okay...” Yixing hummed as he rubbed his chin. “So?”

“I think he’s kinda cute?” Kyungsoo admitted, raising his shoulders and tilting his head to the side. “I mean I've noticed since the second week of school when he started offering me ice cream and stuff for no reason but now I kind of find more cuter and it irks me because dogs aren’t cute and hyung why are you laughing?!” he sputtered and bit his lip. 

God, why was he being so embarrassing today?

“You sure like him a lot, don’t you Kyungsoo?” Yixing chuckled as his heart swelled with affection at how cute the smaller hybrid was being. He never thought that he’d get to see this side of Kyungsoo after his childhood. He surely had to thank Park Chanyeol for it.

Kyungsoo shrank at that. “I don’t know hyung.” He honestly didn’t know what to label his feelings as. He surely found Chanyeol cute, cuter than all the other canine hybrids that were there in his school. But did he like him? He didn’t know.

Yixing hummed as he nodded his head in understanding. “Why don’t you hang out with him? Maybe that way you’ll be sure whether you like him or not?”

Kyungsoo looked down for a moment and considered the thought. Should he go out with him? Will it be okay? What if turns out to be like those hybrids? What if he’s doing all these just to get a laugh out of others? Kyungsoo shook his head he discarded these thoughts. Even if the canine hybrid seemed stupid at times, he didn’t seem like a person who would just chase another person for fun.

“Should I do that?” Kyungsoo asked just to be sure. He already had his bad share of experiences with dog hybrids. he didn’t want to add another one to it.

“Only if you’re sure Kyungsoo,” Yixing answered as he pulled Kyungsoo in a side hug. “I just want you to be happy.”

Kyungsoo nodded as looked down at his hands. Not that he knew what to do, he had to plan on how to do it. How should he approach the taller male with it seeming weird? Will the taller male even accept his offer? But remembering how Chanyeol wagged his tail every time he was around, Kyungsoo was pretty sure that the taller male wouldn’t reject him completely.

“Chanyeol appears to be a nice guy by the way,” Yixing commented as he looked out to the field where Chanyeol was playing. “I’m happy that you’re opening up to new people, Soo.”

Kyungsoo smiled softly at that as he too looked in the same direction as Yixing. Maybe trying this idea wouldn’t end up in a total disaster? 

(It didn't end up in a disaster at all because the moment he asked Chanyeol, the other wagged his tail so furiously that he broke a vase behind him. Kyungsoo had never felt this satisfaction before. )

(Kyungsoo had never felt more satisfied.)

^^^

Chanyeol glanced at his watch as he waited for Kyungsoo to arrive. They were supposed to meet in front of a cafe named ‘Solid Works’ at 12’o'clock. He let out a soft sigh as he paced a little away from the cafe. there were still fifteen minutes left before the clock struck 12 and he was getting jittery with every passing minute.

He took out his cell phone and checked himself for the umpteenth time that day. He was sporting a red checkered shirt with black oversized tee paired up with his ripped blue jeans and Nike shoes. he wanted to go for something fancier but he was already at his wit's end and decided on the first pair of clothing his eyes landed on. also, his sister had complimented him just as he was getting out, so maybe he did look good. He just hoped that he looked good enough for Kyungsoo.

Thinking about Kyungsoo, he still can’t believe that this was happening. He was going to be on a date with Kyungsoo. Okay, maybe it wasn’t a date since he didn’t mention it explicitly. But god he was going to hang out with Kyungsoo! He was going to spend time with him alone, outside of school! CAN YOU FUCKING BELIEVE IT??

He was going to be with the person he was crushing hard on all summer. And the best part of it was that it was Kyungsoo who asked him out. IT WAS DO KYUNGSOO WHO ASKED HIM OUT!!! God, He still had the shivers whenever he remembers the exact moment Kyungsoo walked up to him in the cafeteria and asked him if he was free on the coming Saturday. And when the smaller hybrid asked him to exchange their contact info, Chanyeol had felt like he was in heaven.

HIS CRUSH FUCKING ASKED FOR HIS NUMBER! IN FRONT OF HIS FRIENDS! IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!

Lord what a day it was! the look his friends had when it happened was epic. 

Chanyeol grinned as he remembered how Baekhyun and Jongdae had looked like as if they had just fallen from the face of the earth before giving Sehun fifty bucks each. Sehun, on the other hand, had looked quite happy with how the situation had turned out and later treated them to ice cream that day.

But everything apart, Chanyeol was just so damn happy. Hell, he felt like the happiest hybrid on earth right now. He was finally going to get know Kyungsoo, he was finally going to be with him even if it was just for a day. He felt so damn blessed because he had dreamed about this for so long that at one point he thought that it was just impossible, but now that it was finally happening, he just couldn’t explain how damn happy and excited he was.

He let out another happy sigh as he let himself have a small smile. He was about to glance at his watch when he noticed Kyungsoo walking up to him. For a moment his heart stopped beating as he saw the smaller hybrid approaching him. he looked...beautiful. Heck, even the word beautiful seemed dull in front of hybrid. He looked ethereal. 

He never imagined that he was going to see Kyungsoo in casual clothes. He was looking god damn gorgeous in his black bomber jacket and white tee paired up with black jeans and black sneakers. He just... god, Chanyeol was ready to write a song on how beautiful the smaller hybrid looked.

he probably had his mouth hanging open because as soon as Kyungsoo spotted, he couldn’t stop the giggle that left his lips. hearing him laugh, made Chanyeol smile and it ultimately helped him to relax. So what if he didn’t sweep him off his feet with his looks, he still had his antics to make him fall for him. Chanyeol continued to adore the smaller hybrid as the latter calmed down from his fit of giggles.

“Hi,” Kyungsoo said with a shy smile as he looked up to meet Chanyeol’s eyes.

Chanyeol’s heart instantly went on a frenzy as he looked down at the smaller hybrid. How in the world was he going to survive this if Kyungsoo constantly attacked him with these kinds of expression? He had a weak heart after all.

After finishing his internal screaming about how adorable Kyungsoo was looking, Chanyeol cleared his throat and finally decided to answer with a simple “Hi!”

Chanyeol fidgeted in his spot as he waited for Kyungsoo to say something but when he carefully looked at the smaller hybrid, he noticed that he wasn’t the only nervous one. Thank god, Kyungsoo looked nervous, otherwise, he would have died from freaking out.

“So...uh...” Chanyeol stuttered, rubbing his clammy hands on his jeans, “S-should we go in?”

Kyungsoo gave him a small smile and nodded his head. “Sure.” 

they entered the cafe and quietly walked up to the counter to order. the cafe had a very rustic yet modern touch to it. The walls were painted in gray color and it was paired with wooden furniture. There were several potted plants inside the cafe, giving it a fresh look. They also had a rack filled with several miniature toys which Chanyeol found immense interest in.

There were only a few people in the cafe so it didn’t take them much time to find an empty booth. They sat opposite each other as they waited for their order to arrive. Chanyeol had ordered his favorite shooting star flavor while Kyungsoo went for his favorite, mint chocolate chip. They sat quietly as they waited for their orders to come, too afraid to talk to each other.

Chanyeol could feel his palms began to sweat as he waited for Kyungsoo to say something, maybe anything. But the smaller hybrid kept his head down and didn’t seem to pay any attention to his surroundings. Chanyeol let out a soft sigh as he felt his frustration growing. Why did Kyungsoo ask him to hang out if he didn’t even want to look at his face? Was he looking that bad? Was he that boring to be around with?

“Am I boring you out?” Chanyeol asked with a serious face, jolting the smaller hybrid awake from his thought.

Kyungsoo flushed red as looked up at the taller hybrid. “No, no!” he insisted, shaking his head. “I’m just...i’m just not used to hang out with your kind...”

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows in question. What in the world did he mean by ‘your kind’? Chanyeol didn’t want to overthink it, but it felt slightly offending. “Our kind?” Chanyeol questioned, trying not to sound angry.

Kyungsoo must have understood that his words sounded very wrong because in the next moment he flushed a deeper shade of red as he shook his head vigorously. “I didn’t mean to offend you Chanyeol,” he spluttered. “It’s just that I don’t...” He hesitated, wondering if it is worth to open up to him.

Seeing the panic in Kyungsoo’s eyes, Chanyeol’s anger melted in an instant. he relaxed in his seat and looked at the smaller hybrid with a soft, assuring smile. “It’s okay, Kyungsoo. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

Seeing Chanyeol smile, Kyungsoo too relaxed in his seat and leaned back. He fidgeted a little before he looked up at Chanyeol and started to speak. “I used to have a friend who was a golden retriever hybrid back in my childhood. We were close since we used to live near each other. When we moved to middle school, one day he called me in an empty classroom. When I went there, I saw several other dog hybrids. they were all older than me.”

Kyungsoo stopped as he looked down before continuing again. “They tried to… They tried to force me that day.”

Chanyeol’s eyes went big. he couldn’t believe something so horrible happened to the smaller hybrid. His jaw tightened as he clenched his fist in anger. How could his friend do this to him? How could anyone do something so horrible to anyone? Just what kind of world are they living in where they can’t even trust their friends?

“But luckily a teacher was passing by and he saved me before anything bad could happen.” Kyungsoo sighed as he finished talking.

Chanyeol remained silent for a while. he couldn’t understand what he should say to the smaller hybrid to not hurt him. He didn’t want to pity Kyungsoo but he felt so sorry for everything that happened to him. He just couldn’t fathom, how could anyone do something so terrible like this. 

“Kyungsoo,” he bit his lip as he tried to find the right words. “I’m… I don’t know what to say to this.”

“It’s okay.” Kyungsoo smiled softly at him. “Just don’t pity me. I’ve had enough of that.”

Chanyeol smiled back at him brightly. “I’m really thankful that you opened up to me, Soo.”

Kyungsoo instantly blushed at the nickname and ducked his head down to stop himself from smiling. On the other hand, Chanyeol rubbed his neck in embarrassment. he didn’t think that he’d spill the nickname he had for him so easily. But when they both looked up at each other and locked eyes, they couldn’t help the giggle that erupted from their lips.

soon their order arrived and they dug in without wasting another second. Chanyeol moaned at the amazing taste of his favorite ice cream. No matter how many times he had it, it still felt so heavenly. as he was eating, he sneakily stole glances at Kyungsoo. The smaller hybrid looked so happy while eating his ice cream. He looked so adorable that it tugged at Chanyeol’s heart.

Once they were finished, they sat there for some time just talking about everything and nothing. They spoke about various things ranging from their hobbies to different movies to different artists. At one point, they even started speaking about politics before drifting into conversations about their favorite video games and sports.

As the conversation progressed, Chanyeol found out that they both loved similar kinds of things. Whether it was the same musician, same genre of movies, the same genre of video games, there was always something which matched between them. 

Chanyeol also found out that Kyungsoo was quite a funny hybrid. Not the kind that would crack jokes very often, but the silent kind of hybrid where they would crack a joke at such a time where you can’t help but laugh out loud. His humor was so good that at one point Chanyeol almost had tears in his eyes while laughing.

Chanyeol also found out that he loved making Kyungsoo laugh. Whenever he cracked a joke which was funny enough to make the smaller hybrid laugh, he counted that as his victory. The way Kyungsoo’s whole face lit up whenever he laughed, the way his eyes turned into crescent moons, the way his nose crinkled, the way his lips formed that beautiful heart shape, the way his gums peeked whenever he laughed, the way he shook his head while laughing, everything about him was so alluring.

God, he felt so whipped for the smaller hybrid that it was hard to breathe. Just when did he fall for him this hard? When did his heart start to thump so furiously around Kyungsoo like this? Just when?

They were so engrossed in talking with each other that they didn’t even notice the time. When they finally left the cafe (more like shooed away by the owner since they were just occupying the table without ordering anything anymore) it was already close to sunset. They laughed as they walked down the street, close enough for their hands to brush against each other. 

Everything was going well when all of a sudden they heard someone call Chanyeol’s name. A bit puzzled, both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo turned around only to see a group of 6 dog hybrids staring back at them, especially at Chanyeol. He scanned their faces and that's when he realized where this situation was turning into. Amongst the group, there were those three hybrids who tried to molest Kyungsoo on that day. They were probably here to beat Chanyeol since he ruined their chances that day.

Chanyeol stepped back as he wondered if he would be able to take on them. But considering the circumstances, it was best not to involve himself in a fight with them right now. It would not only end up in him losing, but it could be potentially dangerous to Kyungsoo too. Speaking of Kyungsoo, he glanced at his side to check up on him and saw that his tail was already fluffed up and he was baring his fangs to hiss.

Before he could think twice, Kyungsoo clasped his hands tightly and started running in a direction opposite to them. Chanyeol stumbled at first as he was dragged but soon enough they started running at full speed. this entire situation happened so suddenly that those dog hybrids were confused for a few seconds before realizing that they were running away.

They started chasing them, shouting and cursing at them to stop and fight back. But Chanyeol knew better. Even though his dog instinct was telling him to fight back, to establish his territory, his human side remained rational and urged him to run just anywhere and protect themselves. 

They kept running until they spotted a narrow back alley to their left. He turned back to glance at them once before turning. Instantly they spotted another narrow passage and towards it only to find it was dead. But before they could turn back, they heard footsteps coming closer. Panicked, they both hid behind a dumpster, huddling close together, afraid to make even a single sound.

Chanyeol prayed silently as he hoped that they didn’t get found out. He knew that he was acting cowardly, that in any other situation he’d probably jumped up to fight them. But today, he needed to be level headed. He knew that Kyungsoo could defend himself but there was also a possibility where they could get outnumbered and beaten to serious injury.

The footsteps got closer and Chanyeol could feel his breath quickening. He glanced at Kyungsoo and saw how panicked and scared the smaller hybrid looked. he drew his arm over him as he pulled him close to calm his nerves down. They held each other tightly as they waited for those dog hybrids to go away.

Chanyeol didn’t know how long they were in that position, crouched down in the dirty floor behind a dumpster. He only regained his senses when he realized that Kyungsoo was tugging at his shirt. He looked down and instantly he felt his heart stop. 

Kyungsoo was so close.

They were so close to each other that Chanyeol could practically count the lashes on his eyes. He gulped hard. He had imagined this scene so many times in his head. But never, not even in his wildest dreams, had he imagined that it would take place in this kind of circumstances. Chanyeol closed his eyes as he resisted the huge urge to just lean down and kiss the smaller hybrid.

He slowly opened his eyes and regretted it immediately because Kyungsoo, god, Kyungsoo was looking directly at him. His deep brown eyes were staring up at him and it was taking everything in Chanyeol to not just cup his face and kiss down. Why was lord testing his limits so much today?

“Kyungsoo,” he whispered, unable to break away from his eyes.

The smaller hybrid didn’t say anything. He continued to stare at Chanyeol with an unreadable expression. 

Chanyeol gulped hard. His heart was thundering against his chest and every cell in his body was calling him, urging him to say what he felt. It felt as if a fire was burning inside him, a fire which could only be calmed down by the ragdoll hybrid in front of him.

He took a shaky breath in and looked at Kyungsoo’s eyes. “I like you Kyungsoo,” he confessed earnestly.

he knew it wasn’t the ideal situation or the ideal place. But he knew that if he didn’t tell how he felt today, he might not get this chance for a long time. He searched for any kind of reaction from Kyungsoo but the smaller hybrid looked frozen in his spot for a second.

“I know,” Kyungsoo said after a beat, licking his lips. 

Chanyeol’s eyes instantly followed the movement and he leaned a bit closer. He could feel Kyungsoo’s warm breath fanning his face and it only helped to increase the thumping of his heart. 

“Can I kiss you?” he asked wetting his lips. Kyungsoo followed the motion with his eyes and quickly ducked his head as he signaled a ‘no.’

Chanyeol felt a bit dejected but he understood why the smaller hybrid answered the way did. Deciding it was time to move away from Kyungsoo and give him his personal space, Chanyeol shifted a little only for him to notice how tightly Kyungsoo was clutching his tee-shirt. 

He looked at the smaller hybrid with a questioning gaze but before he could think twice, Kyungsoo pulled him close and soon he found that his lips were against him. Chanyeol was kissing Kyungsoo. it only lasted for a few seconds, before the smaller hybrid pulled away from him and stood up to leave.

He too stood up to see if the coast was clear and to their good luck, there was no one.

later as he bid goodbye to Kyungsoo, he still couldn’t believe what happened. He touched his lips and instantly felt himself blush as he remembered the soft touch of Kyungsoo’s lips against his. Does this mean that Kyungsoo liked him back? it probably did or else why would he kiss him?

Chanyeol felt so happy that day that he didn’t know just how he went back home.

^^^

Kyungsoo knew he was being a total jerk.

It had been a week since their ice cream date, more precisely a week since he kissed Chanyeol and Kyungsoo was doing the douchiest thing he had ever done. He was ignoring the taller hybrid or if he put it more clearly, he was so embarrassed after kissing him that they only to calm himself down was to avoid him. 

And so he did. He was avoiding the taller hybrid like a plague. Just like he did right now when the taller hybrid came to him asking him why he was ignoring him. And instead of answering him, Kyungsoo walked (ran) past him. 

He knew he was hurting Chanyeol a lot. He could feel it in his longing stare how hard Chanyeol was beating himself up for everything when it wasn’t even his fault, to begin with. But what could Kyungsoo do? He just felt too embarrassed, too shy to confront Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo knew that Chanyeol liked him. It was obvious from the day the taller hybrid started gifting him random stuff, stuff he didn’t need at all. He hated it first. he hated how Chanyeol paid attention to even the smallest details about him. But he didn’t know when he gained such a soft spot for the giant in his heart. Maybe it was from the day he saved him from those three hybrids, or maybe it was from the start. But Kyungsoo knew he had fallen for him when he went out on that date with Chanyeol. 

Everything about Chanyeol was just so, so bright. From his bright smile to his floppy black ears, everything about the taller hybrid was so beautiful. God, he really, really adored the taller man.

But he didn’t know why he just couldn’t tell him how he felt. It was there at the tip of his tongue, just waiting for him to say it. But Kyungsoo didn’t know why he couldn’t get the courage to just tell him.

But he knew, he knew that he had to do it soon. He was hurting Chanyeol and it pained him to see how dejected the taller hybrid looked every time Kyungsoo ignored him.

Kyungsoo let out a loud sigh as he ruffled his hair. Just when will he have the courage to confess?

^^^

Chanyeol sat quietly at the rooftop as stared up at the sky. Autumn was supposed to arrive within a week or so and the sky had already started looking gloomy. He let out a soft sigh as he closed his eyes and felt the cold air fan against his face. 

It had already been 2 weeks since his date with Kyungsoo and the smaller hybrid was still ignoring him like he didn’t even exist in the first place. He didn’t understand why Kyungsoo was acting this way. Everything seemed fine. They even spoke on their way back to the bus stop. So why in the world was he avoiding him now? Why wasn’t he even looking at him?

Chanyeol hated how felt right now. He had thought about that day over and over again, had analyzed every single detail he remembered and still couldn’t figure out why all of this was happening. 

Chanyeol was so engrossed in thoughts that he didn’t even notice when another person had walked in and decided to take a seat beside him. He only realized that there was someone beside him when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He jolted awake and looked to his see Kyungsoo sitting beside him.

If it was any other situation, he was sure that his tail would start wagging by now. But god, Chanyeol was angry. He felt so angry and frustrated that he didn’t even want to look at the smaller hybrid. He abruptly got up from his seat and started to walk towards the exit. But before he could leave, Kyungsoo grabbed his arm and stopped him.

“What do you want?” fumed Chanyeol as he pulled his arm away from Kyungsoo’s grip.

Kyungsoo took a step back and immediately lowered his head. “I’m sorry Chanyeol,” he whispered.

Chanyeol huffed as looked at the smaller hybrid. “You’re sorry?” he scoffed. “You’re sorry after ignoring me for weeks?”

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo tried but the taller hybrid cut him off. 

“You ignore me for weeks Kyungsoo. No explanation, no words nothing! And you come to me after two weeks, saying you’re sorry?” Chanyeol exploded, his face contorted in a frown. “I was worried sick! Do you even know much I suffered thinking about just what went wrong? do you even know how much I beat myself up, thinking that I had hurt you? How could you do this to me?”

“If you didn’t like me, you should have just said it from the start!” he stormed, his eyes almost teary. “You should have continued to glare at me, heck you should have cursed me! You shouldn’t have invited me, you shouldn’t have kissed me that day!”

“You shouldn’t have given me hope, Do Kyungsoo!” He sniffled, trying his best to control the tears from falling. “That was such a horrible thing to do.”

“I’m...I’m” Kyungsoo hiccuped as he too tried to control his emotions. He never thought that he’d hurt Chanyeol this way. “I’m so sorry Chanyeol!” he started to bawl as he walked up to the taller hybrid and hugged him.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you like this. I was just so embarrassed about everything that didn't dare to say what I felt.” He blubbered, hiding his face in Chanyeol’s chest. “I like you Chanyeol, I like you a lot. Please don’t hate me.”

“Please don’t hate me Chanyeol,” He pleaded, looking up at the taller man. “I’m so sorry for everything that I’ve done.”

Seeing Kyungsoo crying like this, Chanyeol couldn’t stay angry any longer. His heart melted as he looked down at him and before he knew it, he was already wrapping his arms around the smaller hybrid and pulling him close. he silently rocked him as he whispered for Kyungsoo to calm down. It took a while before Kyungsoo he stopped crying and was only sniffling.

“Did you mean it?” Chanyeol asked when they both calmed down from their storming emotions.

Kyungsoo looked up from his spot in between Chanyeol’s chest and nodded his head with a soft smile. “I mean it with my whole heart Chanyeol.”

“Then,” Chanyeol averted his eyes for a second before cupping Kyungsoo’s face in his palms, “Can I kiss you?”

Kyungsoo chuckled softly before looking directly at him, “I’ve been waiting for you to ask.”

As Chanyeol leaned down to kiss him, he couldn’t feel happier than ever. Maybe the last summer before his high school ended had a rocky start to it, but who knew that it would end up being one of the best summers of his life. 

^^^

“So do you wanna go to that takoyaki place near our school today?” Chanyeol asked as he walked down the stairs with Kyungsoo.

“Are you asking me out for a date?” 

“Only if you want to.”

Kyungsoo smiled up at him and nodded his head. “Sure.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story. I know it wasn't that great but I'm really glad that you went through it till the end. Have a good day/night!


End file.
